


Phone Call

by Amathalya



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Other Phantom Thieves are mentioned and take part in the progress, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amathalya/pseuds/Amathalya
Summary: Futaba is laying in bed, bored and with headache when she receives a phone call from a certain boy called Inari.





	Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Went through my notes and had the idea for a short Futaba x Yusuke story! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it ♡

Futaba rolled around and let go of her console with a deep sigh. The last five hours she spent with farming for an ultra rare drop weapon in the latest hunting game and finally she got it. The blade was the last thing she had missed for a 100 % playthrough and now she finally completed the game within one week. She was happy but also really tired and her head hurt a lot. But due to it's only being Saturday and around four p. m. she didn’t know what to do with her new gained free time. 

 

Akira and Morgana were in Tokyo.

 

Ann and Ryuji went on a shopping trip.

 

Haru was with Makoto for some college stuff.

 

Maybe she should visit Leblanc. But even sitting up was hell and she instantly fell back into her fluffy pillows and put her blanket over her body. Maybe she just should restart the game on expert mode. 

 

But in the same exact moment she wanted to take her console, her phone buzzed and the screen showed an incoming call from Inari. Her heart skipped a beat and she didn't dare to pick up. This whole gaming had exactly one reason: not to think any more about this stupid boy. Recently - and a lot thanks to the other female Phantom Thiefs - she realized her crush on him. But she missed the skill level up and wasn't ready for such intense feelings when it already was impossible to talk to him like a normal person. Without the teasing and bickering. 

 

"It's just the way you express your feelings", Haru had said. 

 

"Because with us, Akira and Ryuji you are okay and talk quite fine", Makoto supported Haru's statement.

 

"If you need any advice about love, just ask!" Ann was way too euphoric.

 

The phone call ended but her phone buzzed again a few seconds later. 

 

Futaba's stomach squeezed and she picked her phone with trembling hands to read the message. Maybe it was from Akira and not Yusuke.

 

<Inari> You stood me up. That’s kinda shit.

 

She swallowed hard and wanted to hide herself under the blanket. She needed a few million experience points to answer or some magic spell to vanish. 

 

<You> I panicked.

<You> I'm sorry

<You> (⇀‸↼‶)

 

Futaba opened the _Girls Talk_ and typed a message. 

 

<You> sos

<You> (ʘᗩʘ')

 

<Ann> Where do you get those ridiculous emoticons? 

 

<Haru> What's the matter?

 

<You> Inari called.

<You> And I didn't answer my phone

<You> I may panicked and hid myself 

<You> (ಥ﹏ಥ)

 

Futaba could see the push notification of Yusuke's answer, but she needed some time and advice from the girls. 

 

<Makoto> Just accept the next call and talk with him. 

 

<You> Makoto's gone crazy. 

<You> Because I don't have the level needed for this quest

 

<Ann> I don't get you gaming stuff but she's right. Because you know? Yusuke won't eat you if you're saying stupid stuff 

 

<Haru> Right and maybe he loves you back! ♡

 

<You> ರ_ರ

<You> I'm out.

 

She closed the chat room with the girls and hid her face behind her hands. She's flushed bright red and her cheeks and ears were hot. _Stupid Haru. You can't say something like that out of nowhere!_ Futaba grabbed her pillow and opened the chat with Yusuke. Of course the thought crossed her mind a few times but even if, she wasn't ready for any further steps. 

 

<Inari> Am I that scary?

 

<You> Not really.

 

I just remembered my feelings for you.

 

<You> Okay, a bit.

<You> Meeting and calling you is.

<You> I’m not good face to face and talking in general

 

<Yusuke> Don’t worry, I’ll only chop you up for pate.

 

<You> °Д°

<You> That's a bad joke

 

But Futaba cought herself smiling. Then the smile froze. The chat was not visible instead an incoming phone call from Inari again. And because she was about to answer with a third message, she accidentally accepted the call. With a rash movement she threw her phone st the other end of her bed and watched it in shock. 

 

"Futaba?" 

 

She could hear the voice of Yusuke through her phone and her heart skipped a few beats more than nessacary. She crawled over to her phone, placed it to her ear and answered with a quiet: "Yes?" 

 

"Oh good, you're answering!" 

 

Futaba was silent. Her heart raced like she ran for a marathon. 

 

"You mentioned a movie you wanted to watch and I happened to have two free tickets for it."

 

She fixated her gaze on her lap. Still didn't found her voice.

 

"If you want we can go today. It's for seven p. m. And I happen to have some savings to grab some food before, too."

 

Futaba was still silence and couldn't find words to answer. 

 

"Futaba?"

 

"... yeah?"

 

"Did you hear what I just said?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Do you want to go?"

 

"Yes?!"

 

"Okay, I'll catch you at Leblanc in an hour." 

 

"Okay. Bye." The call ended and she felt like her head would explode. 

 

-☆-

 

<Haru> I hope that works. I paid for the tickets and gave him the money so they can enjoy a good meal beforehand.

<Haru> It was quite a challenge to convince him to go with Futaba alone and not as a group without hinting to much ><

 

<Makoto> They are both so oblivious. 

 

<Akira> They should be okay for now. Hope Futaba will survive the second time her heart got stolen

 

<Haru> She will for sure. Yusuke is head over heels for her. ♡

 

<Ann> Obvious to everyone expect themselves 

 

 


End file.
